


Seven months

by babyweis



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Praise kink(?), Rimming, bottom!Jun, this is a mess wow, top!mingyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 03:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12050742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyweis/pseuds/babyweis
Summary: Junhui was supposed to just take a few drinks and then go home, but of course Mingyu had to step on his way again.





	Seven months

Comfortably seated on the kitchen counter, Junhui takes a sip of his second drink and glances over to the door, eyes kind of glossy but still functioning well. He can hear the sound of bass coming from the backyard along with the faint chattering of the group of people he can see through the doorway.

He likes parties, likes being around other people; it's just that he's nowhere close to being one of the popular kids in their school unlike everyone else in this particular party. But he's a good friend, so he let Soonyoung drag him along, even though he knew the other would quickly ditch him to try to desperately talk to his current crush.

Also, the kitchen and it's dimmed lights are nice and peaceful, he has a free drink in his hand and he has an actual reason not to study for the upcoming math exam, so he's doing good. For now.

He squints his eyes at the figure that dares to invade his peace zone, drinks in both hands and a grin plastered on his face as he looks at Junhui.

"Hey," he says, actually not sounding as drunk as he looked like just a few seconds ago.

"Hey Mingyu," Junhui responds, keeping the unfazed expression on his face when the other boy leans on the kitchen counter, just a few inches away from him.

"I didn't know you would be here," Mingyu comments, eyes meeting Junhui's as he offers him the drink on his left hand. Junhui takes it, even though his own can isn't fully empty yet. "Got dragged along by Soonyoung," he answers, cracking the can open.

Mingyu nods in response, and Junhui turns his head to the side as he takes a sip of the drink. It's stronger than he expected, and he sets it down after one sip, looking back at Mingyu.

"Really? Are you planning to knock me out?" he asks, and Mingyu laughs. "No," he answers. There's a moment of silence, and Mingyu's fingers find Junhui's thigh, gently massaging through the thin jeans.

The touch brings memories from a time he's too ashamed to think about, something he has buried in the back of his mind during the past seven months, but he still finds himself inching a bit closer to the other.

It doesn't take Mingyu too long to take the sign, and he moves in between Junhui's legs with smooth movements, trapping him on the counter. His lips ghost over Junhui's, and then travel down, gently moving against the Chinese male's neck as he finally speaks again. "I don't need to do that, see? I'll get what I want anyway."

"What do you want, then?" Junhui asks, fingers running through Mingyu's soft, dark hair.

"Take a wild guess," comes the answer, but Junhui doesn't really have time to do that as Mingyu presses his tongue on that _one_ spot on Junhui's neck, drawing a surprised moan from the latter.

"Oh," Mingyu mutters against his skin. "Were you always this sensitive?"

"I'm not..." Junhui is about to protest, but then Mingyu starts sucking on that same spot, and he almost slams his head against the wall for arching his back so hard. "Oh, _fuck_."

It takes a long and frustrating moment for Mingyu to pull away, and by then Junhui is sure there is a huge hickey placed right in the middle of his neck. He doesn't have the time to worry about that, though, because he's suddenly pulled down from the counter and guided away from the kitchen.

He soon finds himself from a small bedroom, Mingyu slamming the door shut while kissing him just as roughly, his right hand making its way under Junhui's shirt.

The door isn't locked, and Junhui wouldn't be surprised if there's already been other people fucking on the same bed, but he doesn't really mind. It must be the alcohol, or the fact that Mingyu doesn't exactly let him think straight at the moment, or maybe a little bit of both.

Mingyu shoves him on the bed, his hips just on the edge and feet still touching the floor, and then kneels down onto the floor in between his legs. He pulls Junhui's jeans down and throws them all the way to the other side of the room, socks and underwear following suit.

Junhui takes a heavy breath and grasps the hem of his shirt, hastily pulling it down to cover himself. He hears Mingyu chuckling, and turns his head to the side, hoping to somehow hide his burning face.

"Don't be so shy," Mingyu says, his hands grabbing Junhui's ankles and pulling his legs up, all the way against his chest. Junhui already has an idea of what's about to happen, but it doesn't mean he's exactly prepared for it.

Mingyu's tongue is hot, wet and rough, and Junhui can feel it perfectly, circling around his gaping hole, playing and teasing without any mercy. Shivers run up and down his spine and he whines, holding the hem of his shirt in a death grip - and then Mingyu forces him to spread his legs even more and slips his tongue in.

Junhui arches his back and tosses his head from side to side, letting out the desperate moans he had been holding back earlier. He lets go of his shirt and grabs the sheets underneath him instead, nearly sobbing as Mingyu shoves his tongue even deeper.

"Please," he whimpers, not sure about what he's exactly asking for. Mingyu's hands are running up and down his thighs, massaging roughly as he works his way with his tongue. They stop at the exact moment the word slips out of Junhui's mouth, and so does his tongue. Junhui doesn't really know if he's relieved or disappointed about it.

"So impatient," Mingyu says, his mouth finding Junhui's thighs instead. He leaves light kisses and occassionally bites on the sensitive skin, eyes glancing up to meet Junhui's. Junhui blushes and looks away, biting down on his lower lip to keep himself from making any kind of noises again.

It feels like forever until Mingyu's lips finally leave his thighs and he gets up from the floor. Junhui watches from the corner of his eye how he strips out of his clothes, and then grabs Junhui's legs and easily pushes him further on the bed. He sets himself in between them and leans down, his breath ghosting Junhui's cheek as he brings his fingers on the said boy's lips.

"There's no lube," comes the explanation, and Junhui parts his lips, letting Mingyu slip three fingers in his mouth. He tilts his head to the side and starts sucking on them, hesitantly at first, but slowly getting more bold. Mingyu hums in approval and slides his free hand under Junhui's shirt. His fingers find Junhui's left nipple, playfully twisting it, causing Junhui to moan around his fingers.  
  
"You sound so fucking good," Mingyu hisses, pressing his thumb against Junhui's jaw. "Look at me."

Junhui does as he's told to do, eyes flickering to meet Mingyu's gaze as he circles the latter's fingers with his tongue. He still feels shy, but he tries his best not to show it, even when Mingyu takes a hold of the hem of his shirt and pulls it up to reveal his chest.

"Such a good boy," Mingyu praises, pulling his fingers out of Junhui's mouth. Junhui lets out a small whine, cheeks flushing in shame afterwards. He doesn't miss the smile that flickers on Mingyu's face for a short moment before the latter straightens his back and pushes Junhui's legs further apart again.

He slides one of his wet fingers inside Junhui without a warning, and Junhui gasps, his body tensing up in surprise. Mingyu runs his other hand on Junhui's thigh, rubbing it comfortingly until his body relaxes again.

"There, you're doing so good. Should we slow down?"

Junhui takes a deep breath and shakes his head in response, stealing a quick glance at Mingyu. "This is good," he whispers. Mingyu nods at him and gives him a gentle smile before moving his finger deeper, curling it slightly and then pulling it out. Junhui doesn't even have time to react to the sudden feeling of emptiness when he's filled up again, this time with two fingers. He moans, long and loud, back arching up from the bed.

"You look so damn pretty," Mingyu says, and Junhui whimpers in response, body jolting as he's scretched wide by Mingyu's fingers. The third one joins soon after, and it does sting a little, but Junhui is already too lost to care. He thrusts his body down, desperate to have Mingyu's fingers deeper inside him and to touch that _one spot_.

Mingyu chuckles, deep and teasing, and then curls his fingers. It hits straight on Junhui's prostrate, and the latter nearly cries out of pleasure, toes curling and fingers gripping the sheets, because he's so close, _so close-_

and then Mingyu pulls his fingers out.

"No," Junhui sobs, desperately lifting his hips. "Why-"

"Shh, baby," Mingyu interrupts him. "We haven't gotten to the best part yet. Now, turn around. On all fours."

Junhui swallows, his heart flipping in his chest as he does just as Mingyu told him to do, his arms and legs trembling as he holds himself up. He turns his head a little to look at Mingyu over his shoulder.

Mingyu looks back at him and brings his hand to his mouth, his tongue peeking out and coating his fingers with his saliva. Junhui whimpers as he watches him bring his hand down, running it up and down his cock until it's slick enough.

Junhui knows that without proper lube, it will hurt, but instead of worrying it kind of excites him. He tears his gaze away from Mingyu and drops down onto his elbows, releasing a shaky breath as Mingyu places a hand on his hip.

It does hurt, so much Junhui almost knocks out for a second, but he forgets about the pain right away as Mingyu immediately thrusts against his prostate. The pleasure hits him over the edge, and he almost cums right then and there, shameless moans escaping his mouth when Mingyu pulls out and back in, nails digging on Junhui's hips.

Mingyu's thrusts are firm and controlled, but turn rougher and violent towards the end, _just like Junhui remembered_. He mutters praises under his breath, _good boy, you take me so well,_ and grabs a tight hold of Junhui's hair as he starts thrusting faster. Junhui's eyes are barely open, his nails digging on the sheets and throat already hurting for moaning and crying so much.

Junhui reaches his release just a moment before Mingyu does, his upper body colliding with the bed as his arms give out underneath him. His whole body is shaking when Mingyu comes inside of him, filling him up until he can barely breathe.

Mingyu doesn't pull out right away - instead, he stays there, soothing Junhui's hair as he breathes heavily. Junhui closes his eyes, slowly loosening his grip on the sheets as his body relaxes, his heart rate going back to normal. When Mingyu does pull out, Junhui whimpers at the empty feeling, his throat burning when he tries to make any louder noises.

"Shh," Mingyu hushes, moving his body to lie down on his back next to Junhui. "Come here, baby."

Junhui opens his eyes, slowly moving closer to Mingyu until he can place his head on the latter's chest. Mingyu wraps his arm gently around his shoulders and sighs deeply, his chest rising and falling along with it.

It's been seven months, and still everything about them is the same; except this time, Mingyu doesn't get up from the bed to answer the call from Minghao, and Junhui doesn't cry himself to sleep in the messy sheets filled with Mingyu's scent.

Instead, they fall asleep together, maybe even smiling a little, and at ten in the morning, Junhui wakes up to Mingyu running his fingers through his hair and smiling at him.


End file.
